


【意许 二哥 番外】那段年岁 三

by AlfredDY



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY
Summary: “既然认错，就要受罚。方才你道自己错了，莫不是信口胡诹？”江链越语气沉重，虽是问句，却不容得景谦质疑。景谦心知确是他有错，只道大丈夫能屈能伸，这才趴下身子，准备受责。他的姿势如同入了寺庙，叩首的样子。景谦手被贴着额，手心贴着蒲团，身子缩成弓型，显然是等待师父责在背上。江链越手持藤杖，藤杖乃数截藤条编织而成，结实耐力。师父点点景谦的臀上衣衫，反问道：“平日你责罚小舟，也是打的这儿？”仅一句，景谦只觉得呼吸不畅。他如何没有听见，他却不知当如何反应。“师父，那是教训顽童的...”景谦硬着头皮，轻声说了一句。话尚未落地，就被江链越刹了回去：“顾首不顾尾，不正是顽童的做法。”景谦满脸通红，一是叩首的姿势血液往脑袋上流，二是他听了师父的语气，又羞又愧。但他还是伏在那里，一时间竟然不知如何自处。江链越不急，他往后退了一步。“为师等着你，自己把裤子褪了。”
Relationships: Mentor/Mentee - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【意许 二哥 番外】那段年岁 三

【意许 二哥番外】那段年岁 三

江链越不再说话，师徒俩僵持半晌。

景谦跪立起来，他身子有些颤抖，他从未受过这种“奇耻大辱”。他知道师父就在身后，他却转不过身子，为自己求情，只能低着头，心中思索如何是好。幼时也曾听过别人家的世家公子因违了家规，只能褫衣受刑。却如何也没想到这种事会落到自己身上。

景谦的手在衣抉间搭着，心实则在犹豫着。

映着微黄烛光，景谦的动作在影子里就像叉着腰的姿态。景谦盯着影子良久，深吸一口气，严肃道：“师父，徒儿觉得我虽有错，却不该如此受罚。”

江链越在景谦身后，不言不动。景谦虽不能转身，却斜眼盯着前方师父的影子。一言不发的气氛让景谦觉得此事尚有商量的余地。

师父的影子动了。景谦跪的更直，跪的有模有样才能让师父从轻发落。景谦心里想着，姿势更挺拔起来。

“不该如此受罚，你还想怎么受罚？”江链越走到景谦的斜前方，手臂环抱，藤杖就夹在腋下。

景谦眼神飞快地扫过江链越，瞥见藤杖，只觉得有些泄气。本准备同师父理论一番，没想到一个问题把他打的措手不及。景谦目不斜视，说：“徒儿甘愿受罚，只不过...”景谦自己也无法舔着脸说出褪裤子这种话，嘴上犹犹豫豫，只能蹦出来：“师父方才那样打就行。”

“你是看不清自己错在哪里！”江链越高声喝道！

景谦惊愣了一下，鲜少看见师父这般生气，他有些慌乱，对着江链越方向叩首：“请师父教训。”

江链越毫不客气，趁景谦叩首，举起藤杖就往他身后击。

藤杖韧劲大，一条抽下去，在布料上留下一条小沟。景谦手俯地，眼神能看到影子里江链越挥藤杖的动作。还来不及他反应，接连几击接踵而至。景谦紧闭双眼，身子缩了起来。

好在有冬衣护体，这藤杖打的虽重，却真正责到皮肉的只是钝痛。景谦受着藤杖，身子不自觉地后退，原本微微翘起的臀腿也贴上脚跟。

连挥了几下，江链越怒骂道：“我有没有同你吩咐，年节将近，带着师弟读书习武，不许乱跑。”说着说着，只觉不解气，又冲着俯跪着的景谦又抽了两下下。景谦被这几藤杖抽的一口气喘不上来，猛然起身。眼中刚露些许燥闷的神色，就被江链越的怒气压了下去。就像第一次外出捕猎的小兽，在外捕猎一日都不见猎物，正在烦躁不安之时遇见了母亲，硬生生将躁郁之气压了下去。

景谦蹙了眉，颇又些不服气地说：“师父有说过。”

江链越的手垂下藤杖，再问：“咱们山庄的规矩，私闯烟花青楼，是如何论处？”

景谦更是不服，虽说江南山庄是武林上的世家，也有不许踏入秦楼楚馆的规矩，可这么多年了，也没有谁真正将这个来正正规矩。景谦心里想着，嘴上更快，说道：“那师父不是也去了棠楼吗？要不是为了追...”景谦话音刚落，便意识到自己放肆，抿起嘴，倔强地不说话。

“呵。”江链越冷笑。“这么多年，为师不知道，你还有这个胆子。你才几岁，进入了就是错。”江链越训斥道。越骂越怒，江链越那藤杖指点那衣衫，说：“我看，隔着衣服揍不疼你。给我脱了，长长教训。”江链越压了呀怒气，呼吸吐纳又些沉重。“你就是被宠坏了，欠教训。”

烛光耀曳，带着照出来的影子也跟着晃动。

景谦也恼了，手放在腰间，正是护着裤子。他说：“师父完全不讲理！”

这一句像是将风雨欲来的天气拉了一条口子，江链越也不同他再理论，直接说：“江湖哪里有讲道理的事情，今日便让你褪了裤子挨打，你便没有选择。”

方才江链越刚进来时候，景谦还记得想问问师父今天为啥这么担心自己和小师弟。结果，师徒间在话语中，景谦全然忘了问今日师父为何反常，甚至都忘了这档子事。

景谦少时一向倔脾气，咬紧牙关，我自岿然不动。

江链越逼望着景谦，看少年避开眼神，目光坚定。殊不知，最后的倔强往往是最不堪一击的。

“好，好！好。”江链越连叫了三声好。

景谦身子跟着一颤。

“好啊。你不尊师令，不敬师长。”江链越折了折藤杖，骂道。

景谦摇摇头，唤：“师父。”

江链越猛吸一口气，厉声问：“我再问你一次，今日，为师令你褪掉衣衫受责，你，”语气突然沉了下去。“如何选？”

景谦问：“为什么呀，师父？”

江链越目光盯着景谦，眼里的他满是景谦费解的样子。做师父的说：“师命如此，你如何选？”

景谦扫了眼供奉在主位的江南山庄建庄人的灵位，深深的吸了一口气。祠堂阴冷的气氛，让景谦周身感觉阴森可怖。此时，非常不应景的，景谦明白了一个道理，人生在世，最艰难的事情便是做决定，尤其是需要在两难的境地下做决定。

这本是寒冬腊月，景谦觉得膝下的蒲团也冷得刺骨。

这还不到半晌的光景，景谦身后竟然投出冷汗。寒天素意，竟然还能熬出一身冷汗。

少年的手又搭上衣衫，他心底本想问师父，如果选择不褪，又如何。但灵敏的猎人总能知道哪里有危险，景谦也能够感觉到师父的怒气，也能够想象，如果说出这句话的后果，那应该是他几不可承担的后果。

即使犹豫，也总会有那一刻。

景谦闭着眼，摸索着褪了裤子，因为他跪的直，裤子就在膝盖弯处堆着。他的手在那处迟疑了许久，才又褪下中衣，再将外衣系在腰间。他不愿见自己受辱时的样子，就一直闭着眼睛动作着。  
当他掀起外衣，露出臀腿时，江链越站到了他身后。

先去打的几下藤杖，浅浅地印在景谦身后，胡乱地排列着。没被抽到的地方白嫩如雪。景谦浑身紧张，又羞又惧。景谦还记得最开始师父要打人时，让他俯下身子，他一抽鼻子，便往前俯下去。

江链越在他身后叹息，并用藤杖轻打在股间，示意让他不许坐在脚踝处。景谦挨一下，便起来一点。藤杖刚走，就又回去一些。

江链越怒气稍安，说道：“为师一条一条与你道明白了，看你这顿教训冤不冤。一则，有违师令，打你十下。二则，私闯青楼，打你十下。第三，你理应为师弟负责，却将他放在外面，你自己说如何罚？”

景谦不明白，怎么还有这般羞辱人的法子。怎么还有人让他自己说罚几下的？江链越直接将藤杖置于景谦臀腿之间，让他无法逃避。

景谦滞气，闷闷地道：“十下。”

江链越说：“好。一共三十记。”

几乎是话音与藤杖声齐落。作师父的刚说完话，刑具就下来了。仅一杖，就打得景谦趴不住。

藤杖约莫仅两指粗，一臂长。江链越横着抽，一藤杖就是一道红印。

来回手起落下，一条条麻痛在皮肉间绽开。初时三两下，稍能忍受，可接连几下都打在隆起的条印下，竟然激地那般痛。六七下不停，跪着那人恨不能咬舌根缓痛。接连几下再横跨双臀，即使景谦绷着劲，使劲抵抗，皮肉还是被击地直颤。每一下颤抖都被新的鞭挞染上更痛苦的颜色。江链越手臂挥动，落下的极快。连着几下，便让景谦臀腿翘起，缩紧双股，下落声同响亮的责打到皮肉的声响“相交辉映。”臀峰稍下那处挨的最多，三两条明显的红印联系来，下面的皮肉淤了紫。

整个祠堂都回响着藤杖鞭响。景谦一手扣着地，另一手几近将另一只手抓到没知觉，都不能减少身后责打的一丝疼痛。

“师...父。”景谦话都说不利索。就像唤一唤师父，就能让身上的疼没那么难以忍受。

祠堂里明亮如昼，门外黑影，徘徊几度。只有景谦一人闭着眼，缩瑟着身子，如入深渊。

江链越也不常打人，使用藤杖时，用力不均，将力都化到边捎。这样的打留在皮肉下，没打几下就红隆隆的肿起一片来。

景谦整个人只靠双手撑着头，将臀腿跪起来，每一记责打下来，他的腿就像没有力气如同软骨一半，只想瘫倒下去。景谦何曾挨过这般责打，双腿早就跪不住了，双腿在蒲团上蹭来蹭去，只想躲开重于千斤、利胜刀片的藤杖。

景谦大口喘气，只盼有一丝喘息余地。但无论他如何躲，身后的藤杖才真的是追着身后那块无情的鞭打。景谦早都不记得挨了多少下，只有当藤杖再接触到身后，随着贴着的藤撅高臀腿，只愿能缓解苦痛。景谦终不能忍，紧闭的双眼挤出一滴眼泪来。

二十下落去，身后没有了一条一条的疼痛，全是连成一片的。藤杖再落，景谦轻呼一声，再也忍不住，手直往后伸。想挡住那片受伤的地方。他一直手往后，早已经不是自己能够控制的了。景谦还是少年，他泪流的几乎都喘不了气。

江链越停了停，景谦的手垒在受伤最重的地方，臀腿烫的让他心惊。这样才能有半刻喘息。

藤杖却没有走远，师父俯视跪的不成样子的徒弟，叹息深长，他还是把藤杖压在景谦身后，就这样压置着，就能勒出一条白痕。江链越闭了眼，侧身往外看，外面漆黑一团，才是无尽深渊。  
江链越蹲下来，扒开景谦的手。师父的手温热，手心还出了些许汗。景谦连连抽了抽鼻子，抗拒师父的靠近，摊倒在地。江链越无奈，也就坐下来，把藤杖丢了一边，一手就环了景谦的腰，把他支撑着抱起来，另一手就搭在他身后，一点一点给他揉被打的重的皮肉。

景谦紧咬着嘴唇，哭的泪流满面，却紧咬牙关，怎么都不肯哭出声来。

“谦儿？”江链越唤道。

景谦只想把师父往外推，无奈自己累到没有力气，只能窝在江链越怀里。就这样顺着气，景谦还是跟江链越置气。

“谦儿是不是怪师父没有跟你说清楚，就打你？”江链越抹了他的泪，缓缓的安慰道。

景谦不屑一顾，也不理师父。

江链越连连叹息几声，语气严肃起来，说：“今天，师父要教你。世上就是有这些没有道理的事。不是什么事都尽在你的掌控，更不是你能够参与和影响的。”景谦呆住，不知师父此话从何说起。

“可能你现在不明白，但是你记得就好。”江链越捏捏景谦的脸，这么个半大小子，都哭成小花猫了。

景谦眼神一转，虽然身后还疼着，确又装出大人的模样，说：“其实徒儿明白的。”

“明白就好！”江链越说：“那还剩下五下，你想怎么挨？”


End file.
